The Kyuubi and the Moon
by ChaosBestFriend
Summary: Naruto and Hinata Fanfic: Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**NaruxHina, wanted to try it out. I don't put a lot of work into...well...my work, but I enjoy doing this so don't flame if it sucks.**

Chapter 1:

"Run faster Naruto-kun!"

"I'm trying to."

Naruto replies. The sweat from his brows drop down and the small puddle the rain created wavers. He stares into his own reflection, not understanding why everyone calls him a monster or why the other children stray away from him. It's been too long since he hanged out with a human being, someone that can actually talk and interact with.

"I'm trying to…"

The next thing Naruto could feel is a sense of kick that hits him in his gut. He could feel the air kicked out of him, dropping to his knees. His face timidly looks up and Sakura is grinning down on him, "You can't be my boyfriend if you're so weak, Naruto-kun."

Her brighten face breaks the pain and Naruto forces himself to stand up, painfully nodding his head, "You're right." he smiles a bitter smile and forces himself to walk. Sakura walks beside him as well, jumping into the various puddles Mother Nature has created.

The two walk slowly side by side, not glancing at each other until Sakura complains, "You're taking too long. If we continue like this it's going to take a year to get there!" her whining pierces Naruto's wounded heart and he could only continue to nod, "You're right…"

He forces himself to walk faster, feeling the ache from the power he is putting into his damaged body. He has to do this; he has to do this for the girl he loves. He bites his lips painfully and steps forward, every inch of muscle in his body twinges.

The only thing keeping him going is the satisfied look from the girl with the pink hair, "That's right, come along now." Sakura giggles, skipping ahead of him and Naruto could see her small body slowly engulfed by the fog. He could feel the sense of loneliness creeping behind him and suddenly has the energy to run.

His body screams at him to stop, getting irritatingly louder every step he make, but he refuses to listen. He can't, the girl who has never left him is ahead of him and if he doesn't catch up then he will be too late. The gears act up and he starts to sprint, moving faster than ever.

It's his only chance. She could get kidnapped, she could die, she could get beaten up. Every little detail plummets inside his head and he wanted nothing more but to crawl up in a corner and cry. He wanted the pain to go away. He believes if he lets it out the pain will go away, but the Hokage has warned him not to use the demon inside him.

The Hokage has mentioned the beast to be nothing but trouble. Naruto wants to be obedient. He wants to understand the Hokage's words and believe in them. He wants people to believe in him. That is why he must run with the strength he has and not rely on the power of the beast. The nine tails fox must be kept away. That is the job of the Jinchuuriki. That is the job for the monster.

He pushes himself beyond his limit, feeling the need to fall down and die. He could hear death whisper in his name, if only Sakura hadn't kicked him in the first place. It didn't have to be like this. Naruto curses Sakura's name as he ran, but takes it back since he loved her. He loves her more than anything. The child that didn't turn away from him is her. That is why he needs her and that is why he must continue running.

"Sakura…"

He breathes out, feeling the air taken away from his body. His young adolescent lungs growing smaller and smaller, begging desperately for air.

"Sa-sakura…"

The girl named after trees, beautiful, pink trees. The girl who has never abandoned him when the other children warned her. The girl who fought the other kids from bullying him. He has to run to her. He knows from the bottom of his heart that he has to run to her.

His voice sounds like it aged a thousand years and he could finally see her pink hair in the fog. She looks stunned and Naruto slowly stops, finding out why. There is a young man, her age, standing before her and she is completely awestruck.

Sakura looks back and runs towards Naruto, giggling and jumping up and down. Naruto just stares into the empty space. The boy looks perfect for Sakura.

"Naruto, come look at-"

Naruto pulls his arms, shaking his head slowly. His dumbfounded gaze provides tears and he smiles, "I see you made a new friend." He whispers and Sakura cocks her head to the side, slightly confused, "I guess so?" she said, walking away from Naruto like some toy she is not interested in anymore.

Naruto grits his teeth, feeling anger beyond comprehension. The girl soon leaves his side and he could feel his body shaking. The brow that once bathed in his sweat crosses tightly. The girl who he thought he could trust is walking away and Naruto knows what he has to do. He turns around slowly and takes a small step, grunting.

"It's…"

He doesn't want to admit it. He doesn't want to admit how it's like without her. He has to keep walking. He can't turn back now. He has to keep walking.

"It's so…"

His voice speaks on his own. The girl is far, so why? Why is he speaking again?

He bites his tongue and falls face first in one of the puddles. He doesn't even care if he would breathe. He just wants to stay where he is at. He wants to forget about her even if it costs his own life. That's when he feels someone grabbing the back of his shirt. The mud dripping down from Naruto's face hides the person's face and Naruto wipes the mud off. He tries to find her. The girl who pulled him from that hole, but she is unknown.

There is no one here.

Then…who saved him…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I won't do a lot of A/N's in this particular Fanfic, unless there is a question.**

**(1 year later)**

Naruto walks inside the gym, clutching his gym bag to the side. The cheerleaders are also there and it looks like they're preparing for the game, "Naruto-kun, are you here to train?" Sakura asks him, holding her colorful looking Pom Poms to the side of her shirt miniskirt. She looks beautiful as always, the spell is not as strong, but nevertheless, still beautiful as always.

Her pink hair, colorful clothing, everything…everything about her is an ideal girlfriend, but he understands. The day that she was taken away from him is long gone, but still very effective. What was he thinking, did he really thought he would have a chance. Of course not and that is why the person who is perfect for her walks in, looking disgustingly towards Naruto.

"Oh man, look guys the freak is here"

Sasuke said, high fiving one of the jerks who always picks on him. Sakura stands before Naruto and steps into her role as an 'older sister' even though she's just doing it to get Sasuke's attention. Naruto sighs as he hears them arguing and takes out his phone.

There is only two contact numbers inside, but Naruto doesn't mind. It's alright to not have a lot of friends, that's what he believes at least. It's not because the people here are jerks and he can't find any friends whatsoever. He's a delinquent and many believe that he would just be troublesome if they were to make friends with him.

Despite having two friends only on his phones, he receives text messages normally and that's just counting the girl who is not Sakura. The girl's name is Hinata and they've got along quite well, he still remembers the day they first met.

**(Flash Back - yesterday)**

"Hinata, can you grab me the test results for the class. I know I've been asking a lot from you, but I promise I'll pay you back whenever I can!" the teacher bows his head graciously and Hinata just raises her hand and says, "Don't worry about…I like helping out when I can." She whispers and the teacher soon leaves.

But as quickly as the door closes, it opens once more and she could see the boy being dragged by one of the strictest teachers in the school. The two were glaring at each, ready to launch into an epic fight until the boy see's Hinata, "Eh…" he looks at her, violently pushing the teachers hand off him, "and who is this?"

The teacher pinches the side of his ear, showing an apologetic look towards Hinata, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I just have to drag this boy here to the principal's office, pay him no mind." Hinata holds the papers tightly to her chest, "The principal went to lunch Irukai-sensei…"

The boy and the girl are just staring at each other as Irukai slaps the middle of his forhead, "Ah, that's right, dammit…and her I thought I might get a chance to eat some lunch." Irukai gives a defeat sigh and falls back into one of the 'waiting' chairs. While Naruto gets dragged down to the side. He tries to wiggle from Irukai's hold but it's futile. Irukai could basically nap and still be able to take down Naruto if he tries to run.

Hinata looks at the time and realizes that she might be late dropping the papers for her teacher so she decides to leave, but when she looks at Naruto, she could sense pain, "I'm sorry if I'm a bother, but what exactly did you get in trouble for Naruto-kun?"

Irukai sensei is fast asleep so he couldn't monitor Naruto's actions at the moment. Naruto crosses his arms, smiling, "Just had a little fight with that kid." He said proudly as if it was something to be proud about and Hinata just respectably smiles along with him, "Now, now, that's not nice…"

"Well…he was asking for it…he tried to beat me up…" Naruto's happy attitude quickly disappears and he leans forwards, looking straight at the ground, "What else was I supposed to do…he wouldn't get in trouble for beating a…" he bites his tongue, "He wouldn't get in trouble for beating a monster."

Hinata almost drops the papers and it's not because she was shocked of Naruto's words. She felt unpleasant about it because it was true, out of all the times she's been here, not once, has she seen Sasuke inside. If it was a fight than it wasn't like Sasuke didn't do anything back, the bruises and sores that appeared on Naruto is not from himself.

"So…Sasuke is where now?" Hinata tries to keep her composure, but it's difficult. She wanted to hug him, tell him everything is going to be okay, but can she really? Can she really tell him something false, tell him lies…

Naruto looks up, grimacing, "Where else…" he sits up, also regaining his composure and looks outside the window of the office, "His probably free and doesn't have to deal with this bull crap."

Hinata looks up towards the clock and if she doesn't leave now than she will disappoint her teacher. She has to think carefully and for a split second, finally comes out with a solution. She brings out a sharpie marker and rights down her number on the paper. She then looks at Naruto and hands it to him.

Naruto looks at the paper confusingly but eventually opens the paper up. He thought it would provide answers, but it just made him more confused more than ever. Naruto looks up to argue, but Hinata places her fingers on his lips, hushing him down, "If you ever have a problem, just call me…" she smiles and Naruto eyes widened. Her smile is genuine, for the first time in his life, someone actually smiles at him.

He nods his head slowly and Hinata disappears outside the door. He looks at the paper and for some reason, something so small like a piece of paper, is the most important thing in his life.

"Hinata…"

He engraves her name in his heart and brings the paper down to his pockets, sighing.

**(Flash back ends)**

Naruto looks at the cellphone and reads the messages, messages like 'R u okay?' 'Do u need me 2 come with u?' show up and Naruto just smiles. She messages him a lot but he never replies back. It's not that he doesn't want to, it's just that he knows it'll just be trouble for the both of them.

Naruto doesn't deserve friends. This he understands and this is how he should live his life until the end of his days. He slaps the cell phone shut and leans against the wall. The 'soon-to-be' couple are still pretending to fight so Naruto decides he would wait patiently for them to stop.

That's when the gym door opens and Naruto looks to see who it was. It's a girl and she looks like she ran far to get here, "Naruto-kun!" she yells, holding her cellphone to the side as she walks to him, "I text you, how come you didn't text me back?!"

Naruto couldn't even comprehend why she's here. Doesn't she know? He is a monster; girls like her don't hang out with monsters. It was an awkward position since it was Sakura and Sasuke who are watching Naruto have an argument now and not the other way around.

"I…"

Naruto tries to level the power towards his side. He might as well try to protect his pride as a man, but his pitiful words are drowned by Hinata. The girl who isn't supposed to be here embraces Naruto and Naruto shoots a glance towards everyone else. They're just as surprised as he is and Naruto could feel the warm tears flowing from the side of this girl's face.

"Don't ignore me Naruto…don't…it's the only thing I can do….so please…don't ignore me…"

Her hold grows tighter and Naruto is breathing awkwardly. His heart feels like it's going to explode and his hands move on its own. It wraps around Hinata's waist and he finally says…

"I…won't…"

* * *

Chaos - "Cheers"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Did you hear?"

The whispers, silently drifting in the air as Naruto grabs his shirt tightly. He could hear them, but he refuses to accept them. They're nothing but trouble and this he has to understand, otherwise, the truth will eat him alive, sweat, he could feel sweat from the side of his head and it's cold. It makes him feel cold and lonely.

"Yea, Sasuke and Sakura are a thing now and no one would've seen it coming."

Naruto looks to his side, seeing two idiotic kids talking about things they don't know about. He knew it was coming. He saw it coming; those bastards better shut their mouths.

"Wasn't there another boy who liked Sakura…?"

"What was his name again…?"

Naruto clenches his fist, smiling insanely and stands up, "You want to know his name?" he looks at them. The kids who were talking pleasantly, cower in their seats, "N-no…" Naruto just laughs as he watches how they cower before him. His hands raises in the air. He is nothing but a monster and this is what the people of Konoha expected. This is what he is. He can't stop it. He won't stop it.

The orange aura lifts from his body, creating a weird surrounding sphere-like thing. He leans forward in an impossible angle, frightening the boys more than ever, "Sensei!" one of the boys yells but Naruto grabs his neck, "Shut the fuck up!" the sound booms over the whole school. The voice doesn't even sound like Naruto, but Naruto couldn't honestly tell the difference himself.

Exactly whose voice is the monster? The voice of himself, or the voice of the ninetails. He certainly felt treated as a monster when he was normal, why should this be any different?

"You want to know who the other person that liked Sakura…?" his voice trails off as the kids start to try and run away. It's too late. You've come so close. You might as well join them. The countless list of people that Naruto killed. You must join them, for you have come so close.

"I'm the one who loved Sakura!" Naruto raises his fist in the air, attempting to take their lives right now, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto is ready. He is ready to live the life he is destined with. The life of being alone is not as bad he thinks it is. He just has to hit them. He just has to take their lives. Then and only then can he call himself a monster. He laughs once more, raising his fist higher as the boy tries to slip from his grip. Doesn't he know it's futile? This is the strength of the ninetails. This is the strength of Naruto Uzumaki.

It's Sakura's fault. It's all her fault. She abandoned him. She abandoned someone she shouldn't have. He worked so hard. He worked so hard to love her, but then why?! Why is she with that man? Why isn't she with him? Naruto shakes violently. The more important question is why he isn't hitting the young man. Why is he hesitating? He could only see one face in front of him. The pleading face of someone who is afraid of life.

The face…the face looks so familiar. It reminds him of himself and he quickly steps back, looking down on the hands that are meant for destruction. He looks towards the window. The sun is setting. The boys should go home to their families and Naruto should return to his lonely home.

That is the life of a monster and that is the life meant for Naruto Uzumaki. The kids are no longer there. He is by himself as the teachers soon surround the room, "Naruto…" the principal said, looking with pity, "You shouldn't have done that."

Naruto just bitterly chuckles, "The monster has rules now? Go figure. Why is that?" Naruto walks silently back to his seat. He is ignoring the fact that he decided his fate after breaking out like that, after using the power of the beast. There is only one thing to do now.

He is going to die. He is going to die. He is going to die. There is nothing for him here now so why does it bother him so much. Why does the thought of death bother the beast that is meant to die? Is it because of someone else? Is there such a thing?

"Case number 22345, please take your seats." The judge lifts his respectable hammer. He looks at the defendant and they look pitiful. The defendant is only a young boy. He is going to have to fight legally against a team of specialized lawyers. The young boy is going to fight a fight when he doesn't even know how to throw a punch.

This is the court system of Konoha. This is his job as the judge. He must continue on with the case even though he dislikes the case itself. He is the judge of Konoha and this is what he does, "Naruto Uzumaki. What do you plead?" Naruto just looks patiently at the ground. He then looks up at the judge. The eyes of the monster hold so much wisdom despite doing something dumb.

It's not that it was dumb in the first place. It's just that he was treated unfairly by fate. What more can this monster do. He is at his bitter end and it's the end that was provided to him. Naruto must die. Naruto must be contained. Naruto cannot be allowed to live in a normal society. This is what the lawyers against him said and what does Naruto do? Nothing. Naruto does nothing.

He does nothing because he can't say anything. He can't go against their reason and it's not because he doesn't have the ability to argue. It's because they're right. The lawyers who want him dead are right. The lawyers that represent Konoha's society are right. Naruto is not fit to live in the city. Naruto is not fit to live anywhere. Most importantly, Naruto is not fit to live…at all…

The case drags on and it's only because it's a young boy. The other nations would be furious to find out such inhumane things in Konoha. So they drag the case until the media gets enough of what they want. They drag the case not because they want to. They want Naruto dead. It wouldn't make them anymore happier.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The judge raises his large hammer, looking down at Naruto as he stands up, "Naruto Uzumaki." There is a hint of regret in his voice, but Naruto nods his head for him to continue. The judge slams his hammer down and reveals the sentence, "Death row…"

The doors of the court slam open and a girl walks inside. The long black hair wavers in the wind and the girl is the same age as Naruto. She looks to him and immediately embraces him. Naruto could sense something different. He looks at the girl, finally noticing her existence, "Hinata…what're you doing here."

Hinata then walks to the judge. She decides to ignore Naruto for now since there is some more important business to handle right now. The team of legal lawyers is ready for whatever she's trying to impose. They know she's dangerous. She tried to create mob to stop the case against Naruto.

She made a speech and to their surprised thousands of people came to support her. It's not because they approve of Naruto. Hinata had used her ability to crawl into the hearts of the people. It was during that time did they realize the strength of this young girl. This young girl is nothing but trouble and that is why they're prepared for whatever she's going to do.

The girl hands a paper to the judge and the judge timidly opens it. The content surprises him and he lifts his hammer again, "The case is closed…Naruto Uzumaki is free…" the lawyers who believed in their ability quickly crumble. What exactly did the girl show to make this claim be true?

Naruto doesn't care though. He is just staring into the ground. He refuses to partake in this silly war over his life. Why should he fight something like this anyways?

The fight for his life had ended on that day. The day he fell in the puddle and was saved by some mysterious person. Hinata skips over to Naruto and embraces him once more, "I got you out. You don't have to worry." The compassionated words are useless. Naruto doesn't even realize his safe. He will never be safe. This he understood and this is what he has to do.

He wants someone to send him free. He wants to die. He wants to say goodbye. He no longer wants to fight. He fought his whole life and now he wants to rest. Hinata lift Naruto stand up and gives him a look of pity. She then drags him outside the courthouse and into a black limo.

"You're going to stay with me for now Naruto. I'm going to watch over you."

* * *

Chaos - "Cheers"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto lids open softly. He could see a different room. The surroundings are not his and for some reason. He felt like he was kidnapped. He raises his arms defensively as the door slides open. The girl with the long black hair and hefty chest walks in, "Oh, you're awake." She whispers silently, as if he were still asleep.

Naruto brushes the side of his head. He couldn't help but smile along with the girl. It's like her cheerfulness is contagious, "Yea. I just woke up now, uhm…" he looks around the room and says, "What am I doing here exactly?"

Hinata reveals a tray with delicious looking food. The food's aroma almost wipes the worries away from Naruto completely, but he knows that this is too good to be true, "I'm dreaming right. This is all a dream?"

He stands up and Hinata gives a startled gaze, "Naruto…you're still weak. You should rest." She warns him, but Naruto just stretches and walks up to her, "Don't worry. I'm still resting silly. This is a dream after all."

He is just dreaming. There is no way in hell he could be in another person's home. The odds just get bigger when it's a girl and it just ends up impossible when that girl is Hinata.

He lifts her chin and Hinata quickly blushes, "N-naruto-kun…?" her voice quivers and she almost drops the plate, luckily, the plate is saved by her quick reflexes. Naruto pays this no mind. What worries should he have here?

The food will drop and the imaginary servants will clean it up. This is all just a dream, right?

The terrified looks from Hinata tells him otherwise, but he is determined that this is nothing but a dream. He read some information about dreams in a book once. It said all sorts of things, but the most common one was information of how to get out of a dream.

The instructions list pops into Naruto's mind and he begins to scan through a book that is nonexistent. He could this thing since this is a dream and not real life. The words are simple. He just has to do something totally outrageous and he would snap out of the dream.

He looks at Hinata's blushing face and for some reason. He could tell she was enjoying this somehow, "Naruto…this is not a dream…I'm warning you…" she said, hiding a shyly smile. Naruto just chuckles at her and lifts her chin higher until he's looking at her directly in the eyes.

"Don't worry imaginary Hinata. I'll take us out of this dream." He then presses his lips against hers and smiles between the kiss because of his victory. He should wake up any moment now.

…

…..

…

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata mumbles between the long kiss as Naruto tries to wake up from his delusion, "Can you please move your lips from mine…it's getting difficult to breath."

Naruto steps back. His once perfect victory stance is washed away with a defeated slump, "I'm not dreaming…aren't I?"

Hinata just picks up the fallen tray. She underestimated Naruto's stupidity and now she must pay the price. She looks at the pitiful food on floor and sighs, "What a waste." She says, picking up the bits from the carpet. She worked so hard on the meal even though she never knew why.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, as I said before you are not dreaming."

Naruto slumps on his futon and wraps his arms around his knees, "Was that your first kiss…?"

Hinata pauses slightly. Her chest tightens as she nods her head. The food on the floor is one thing, but to steal a kiss. It's criminal activity.

The silence grows and Hinata had cleverly picked up all the food. She then reaches for the handles until Naruto stops her. He grabs her thin waist and pulls her towards him. The unexpected actions brings Hinata to a halt as her eyes widen. Naruto just smiles down at her cleverly. He moves his lips against her once more, slightly brushing against it until the door opens with a jolt, "What're you doing…?"

The man who stood before them is wearing a white headband. Naruto sensed he was coming and judging by the room. The family must be somewhat traditional. If they find out that Naruto is some thug trying to steal their little princess they would kick him out immediately?

Naruto just has to say the words and goodbye awkward moments. That's when Hinata grabs Naruto by the face and kisses him. Naruto tries to move away, but it looks like she was taking control. The effect was useless.

Naruto naturally pushes her off. The two men in the room are just staring at her. They were passed dumbfounded. They were passed confused. The two couldn't comprehend her actions and that when Hinata winks down at the troubled Naruto, "Oops, looks like you slip…"

She then hands the tray at the man with the headband and says, "Neji-kun, be a dear and put those away. I'm going to make sure that Naruto stays informed about his situation."

Neji felt the need to protest, but was too taken aback to say anything. He grabs the plate from Hinata and closes the door slowly. The door closed slowly because Neji wanted Naruto to see exactly how he felt about that kiss. Each second the door slowly closed. Neji would shoot a glare at him.

When the door eventually did close and the two are finally alone. Hinata's flirty expression disintegrates and she leans against the door. It looks like she gave it her all to prove that she was confident, but Naruto knew too well the attitude was just a font. He was stunned about the sudden actions, but overtime. He noticed her posture slightly shaking.

It was like a shy kid trying to talk cool in front of the class.

She then stares at Naruto and Naruto puts his hands in his pockets. The two stare each other down, not afraid of the capabilities they could offer.

"Naruto…you do know what happened to you right? You know what you did wrong…right?"

Naruto stares at her and then felt a sharp pain hitting the side of his temples. The images of those kids covered in blood as he slowly attempts to kill them. The feeling of betrayal and hatred clawing on his mind, begging him to rips them into pieces.

The tons of information that was held together, far from him, is rushing at him at full force now and he doesn't know how to handle it.

Hinata quickly embraces him and Naruto's thoughts disappear. He felts something warm on his head and his eyes open slowly. Hinata is glowing. The girl with the black hair and hefty chest is glowing right in front of him.

The sight was weird, but it was like it was helping him. He didn't stop her. He wanted the memories to be taken away.

The procedure continues for a few minutes until it finally stops and Hinata lets out a large breath of fresh air. Her face looks painful and it looks like she's fighting back tears, "Hinata…?" Naruto looks at her as she painfully reaches toward Naruto's face, brushing the whiskers aside, "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I took it away. I took the painful memories away."

That's when Naruto found out how she got him out of that court. Hinata is called a dream catcher. Her abilities are usually used in top secret missions. The power would be used to drain the memories of former members. If the memories are painful, so shall the procedure and that is why the human rights civil groups have battled against her clan for many years.

The catch is that if the person wielding the power is to remind the host of the events or even spark a moment of him to remember. It would reenact again, but it would launch the memories head on. There are cases where the host would end up insane having the memories bunch up together like that.

Naruto stares at Hinata as Hinata closes her eyes and soon falls asleep. He understands now. He understood why she wanted to show him that. Hinata is saving his life right now. The cost for saving his life is none other than his memories.


End file.
